fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Assistant
Assistants are the most versatile and expendable workers (read: looters) on the station. Their numbers are plentiful, they have no responsibility and are prone to breaking into secure areas and running off with anything not bolted to the floor. They are recommended to new-comers who have ''read the tutorial''. There may be an unlimited amount of assistants at any one time. Assistants start in Primary Tool Storage, where they can acquire some basic tools such as screwdrivers and wrenches. Normally there is a mad dash at the beginning of the shift for goods such as budget insulated gloves and belts. If you are charismatic or lucky, the Head of Personnel can add more access to your Identification Card. With more access and perhaps a custom job title, people will be less suspicious of your activities. Sometimes you are a god amongst men and sometimes you are dead within twelve seconds of the round start. It all depends on how you set up and the luck of the station. ]] Duties? What Duties? Assistants are usually the most aware civillians on the station due to the fact they're constantly on the move. You'll find that that assistants not only make great hackers, but also make great informants! Security officers will expect you to be hacking into places and you'll usually receive lesser scrutiny and beatins then, say, a chemist breaking into a secure area. This is both a blessing and a curse. Due to the lack of any responsibility, you'll usually find that assistants are the ones responsible for renovating the bar with a dance floor or boxing ring, building cloning stations in firefighting closets, converting the dorms into interrogation rooms, and all other sorts of whacky projects. Gimmicks You can choose between either inventing a custom job title and having the HoP give you the title and appropriate access, and asking people over the radio if they need assistance. If you take the first option, consider the jobs on the following list. An assistant is a good job for playing a single round gimmick. *Acolyte *Actor *Animal Handler *Athlete *Bean Counter *Beggar *Bro *Coach *Consultant *Daredevil *Delivery Boy/Girl *DJ *Drunken Wreck *Emissary from Another Planet *Fanboy/girl *Former Head of Security *Gambler *Gourmand *Junk Collector *Junkie *Musician *Paralegal *Political Activist *Political Prisoner *Receptionist *Safety Inspector *Salesperson *Stowaway *Student *Terraformer *Test Subject *Tour Guide *Trader *Waiter The Gray Tide Assistants will almost never give up their gray jumpsuit. They will wear it as their identification card if they please, and will keep doing so till' the bitter end. They know when to or not to report crimes depending on the color of the jumpsuit of the criminal. Assistants will never give up on another assistant due to an unspoken brotherhood that ties every assistant together. The clown and to a degree the mime also apply. Ghost in the System It's easy to stay under the radar as an assistant, as you have the least-respected job on the station (aside from that other guy). Loot a belt and budget insulated gloves from Primary Tool Storage if you can and set out! The number one advantage of traitor assistant is your opponent's arrogance. Security and other crew members will typically assume you are inexperienced or stupid, so surprise them with your knowledge of the game's mechanics. This doesn't mean you won't run into a particularly savvy security member who knows the potential danger of an assistant, though. Keep alert at all times. In the rare case that someone actually asks you to assist them, draw them into a quiet place and execute them. Category: Jobs